


Bedtime

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her to bed and she says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

“How are your rooms? Are they comfortable enough? If not, I was thinking that maybe you should… uhm… …stay with me tonight?” There is a drawn out silence between them and for a moment Flycatcher worries that he’s said the wrong thing and chased her away from him forever. Mentally he scolds himself, wondering how a fool like him could have ever become king in the first place and WHY would he ask her such a thing and…

“Okay.”

He blinks, struggling to properly understand what was been said. “Huh?” he asks.

Ride offers him a reassuring smile as she steps a little closer, placing a hand on his arm as she says, “I said ‘okay’, Ambrose.”

“Oh…right…” He blushes, coughing awkwardly as he gestures to his bedroom, following after her when she steps inside. “I uh…I wasn’t sure you’d say yes to be honest,” he confesses.

“I can tell,” she laughs, walking over to one of his dressers. “Where do you keep your pajamas?”

“In here,” he answers, walking over to open said drawer, watching as she chooses a matching set. “Those are going to be pretty big on you,” he warns.

“We’ll see. Cover your eyes!”

“Huh?” Ride gave him a look and he nodded, clapping both of his hands over his eyes dutifully before turning around for further privacy. “Tell me when to open them again?”

“I promise!”

Flycatcher is quiet for a moment, unable to help the way he blushes at the idea that Ride is currently undressing right behind him. “You know, I don’t think it’s fair that you’ve seen  _me_ naked and I haven’t gotten to see  _you_  naked yet,” he says.

“Ambrose, you and I both know you’re still really nervous about sex.”

“…I had eight children before.”

“And how long ago was that?”

He thinks and then bites his lower lip when he realizes that she’s right. He really isn’t ready just yet to lie with another woman like  _that_. “Well… I’m hoping that I’ll be ready for that sometime,” he offers.

“You can turn around now.” She flashes him a smile when he lowers his hands and turns to look at her, giggling at the way his clothes hang off of her, her hands hidden in his long sleeves. “I’m willing to wait for as long as you need to take, Ambrose,” she assures him. “Until then, want to go to the kitchens and try to make some snacks together?”

He smiles bright at the suggestion, nodding his head as he says, “I’d like that.”


End file.
